undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Knight Knight
Knight Knight es una enemiga encontrada en el NÚCLEO. Tiene aspecto de caballero, y ataca usando el Sol y la Luna, así como su maza tipo Lucero del alba o Morningstar. Su nombre es un juego de palabras entre Knight (caballera) y Night (Noche). Aparece con * Madjick Ataques * Knight Knight invoca la Luna, lo que hace que la lluvia caiga desde la esquina superior izquierda de la pantalla. La forma más fácil de esquivar este ataque es quedarse en la esquina inferior derecha del Tablero de Proyectiles. * Knight Knight invoca al Sol, lo que hace que salgan proyectiles del Sol con un patrón en espiral. La mejor táctica son movimientos verticales siempre y cuando el jugador no se acerque demasiado al medio. * Knight Knight ataca con su Lucero del alba o Morningstar. Aparecen un total de 5 cabezas de la maza cada vez, situadas en la parte superior e inferior de la pantalla, antes de golpear hacia abajo/arriba. Para evitar daño, el jugador debe quedarse en los huecos dejados por las mazas. Estrategia * Para perdonarla, cantar durante 3 turnos para calmarla hasta que se quede dormida. Si durante el combate contra Shyren se Tarareó durante 5 turnos, el protagonista tarareará su canción y Knight Knight se quedará dormida en 2 turnos. * Hablar con Knight Knight suficientes turnos mientras está despierta hará que ceda y que le pregunta al protagonista sobre qué tal su día. Citas * Adieu. 'Neutral'Adiós (francés). * Goodbye.' Neutral'Adiós. * Good Knight. 'Neutral'Buen Caballero. (Buenas noches (juego de palabras)) * Close your eyes... 'Neutral'Cierra tus ojos... * Zzzzz...' si duerme' * ...' Hablar' * ... It's OK.' Hablar'... Esta bien. A diferencia de los demás monstruos, el texto de Knight Knight no aparece en diálogos durante el combate. Sin embargo, cuando aparece contándote la historia de Asriel y Chara, sí utiliza diálogos. Texto de ambientaciónKnight Knight tararea algo en su sueño. * This megaton mercenary wields the Good Morningstar.' Check'Esta megatonelada de mercenario esgrime el Buen Lucero del alba. * Knight Knight watches quietly. Neutral'Knight Knight observa tranquilamente. * ''Smells like stardust. 'Neutral'Huele como a polvo de estrellas. * Knight Knight smashes down her morningstar. 'Neutral'Knight Knight aplasta con su lucero del alba. * Knight Knight breathes deeply. 'Neutral'Knight Knight respira profundamente. * Knight Knight's armor emits a dark sheen. 'Neutral'La armadura de Knight Knight emite un brillo oscuro. * Knight Knight is snoring. 'Dormida'Knight Knight está roncando. * Knight Knight hums something in her sleep. '''Hablar * Knight Knight closes its eyes slightly. '[Tararear,' 'antes de dormirse]'Knight Knight cierra sus ojos ligeramente. Nombre El nombre de Knight Knight es un juego de palabras con la knight (caballero, que es su apariencia) y la frase "night, night" (noches, noches), la cual se le dice a alguien que se va a la cama, en referencia a cómo Knight Knight debe ser dormida para poder ser perdonada. Curiosidades * Knight Knight es referida sobre todo como "she" ''(ella), aunque en una ocasión el texto de ambientación la trate como "''it" (género neutro). * El patrón de ataque con el Lucero del alba / Morningstar es muy similar a uno de los ataques del Amalgama Lemon Bread, con la diferencia que Lemon Bread realiza el ataque más rápido, y deja menos huecos. * Antes de la actualización de la versión v1.001, los valores de Knight Knight eran de "ATK 8 DEF 2". Referencias de:‎Knight Knight en:Knight Knight fr:Paladodo ja:‎Knight Knight pl:Knight Knight ru:Рыцарь Рыцарь zh:‎夜騎 Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:NÚCLEO